


Daiquiri's and Tanning Oil

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Louis wasn't spotted for two days while they were in Barcelona, yet Harry was out traipsing about in low hanging shorts. Hm....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daiquiri's and Tanning Oil

**Author's Note:**

> So Robyn had a request for this story so we put our heads together tonight and this is what we came up with. We hope you enjoy! <3

Harry was all golden from the blinding sun in Barcelona and Louis pounced on him as soon as he got into the hotel room, knocking him over slightly.

"Jesus Lou, I've only been gone like two hours..."

"Yeah but I've been sneaking glances out the balcony Harry, you know how I get when I see you with Lux....I feel all......You were bouncing her around and pretended to eat her little hands...I"

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly at Louis.

"What's this really about? Why are you so high strung about me hanging out with Lux? That's not usually like you, I don't get where you're going with this babe..."

"FINE FINE FINE" Lou stomped onto the rich carpet. "It's NOT about her, it's just...FUCK HARRY have you SEEN yourself in those shorts?!"

Harry snorted into his hands.

"Oh for fucks sake Louis, I should have known."

Lou whipped the shorts off of him in one quick swoop, clamoring to his knees. He gripped Harry's hips so hard _knowing_ he was going to leave bruises for everyone to see tomorrow. And he knows Harry loves every second of it. 

He felt Louis' warm breath on his thighs and forgot how to breathe for a second. Louis was NEVER like this.

"Lou, seriously what is....oh.....babe wait....I....shit, I've got to go out again tomorrow and people are going to... _oh fuck_ "

Harry had to back up to steady himself against the wall, panting heavily.

Louis looked up at him, his mouth in an obscene grin. 

"Tell me what you want baby. Do you want my fingers? You want me to fill you up Haz? While my mouth gets you off? Is that it? I'm not going to ease my grip on you either so stop looking at me like that. I want everyone to see those marks. Let the paps just guess who did that to you."

"No one is going to have to guess Lou, you've been AWOL and well................ _fuck Louis_ , your mouth, you, you should really get mad more often.

Lou nipped at the skin on his inner thigh as a warning.

"Well if you weren't prancing around in those fucking shorts, this wouldn't be an issue...now I asked you a question." Louis drawled as he licked across the tip of Harry's cock making him moan low in his throat. Louis only waited a beat for a response, smirking his lips around the head of his cock.

"Too late Harold." Louis pulled off him, ignoring Harry's irritated groan and looked around the room for the nearest flat surface. He eyed the desk in the corner near the balcony and shoved Harry over to it, bending him over. "STAY" Louis ordered as he rummaged around in his toiletry bag for the tiny bottle they both knew so well.

"Lou wait, I..." Harry whimpered craning his neck around behind him.

"Shush, I'm coming you twit."

Suddenly Harry felt Lou's fingers and breathed out unsteadily.

Louis smirked to himself.

"Oh you like this do you Haz? We both know it, we know you like egging me on until this is the last resort."

Louis licked down Harry's spine and hummed with pleasure. Harry always tasted so good, no matter where Louis put his mouth on him.

"Be a good boy and spread your legs a bit for me babe."

Harry whined and pushed his arse out a little farther.

Louis slapped Harry's arse quickly and tutted at him.

"Don't be a slut now Harold...."

Harry held his breath as Lou removed his fingers and Harry then heard the cap on the bottle of lube snap open. He took a deep breath knowing Louis' full intent to mark up his skin with his fingertips. He knew that Louis was going to fuck him hard and without restraint. He whimpered.

"Brace yourself baby, we don't want to have to pay for a new desk..."

Harry slotted one hand up against the wall and the other over the edge of the desk as Lou pushed his head past the first ring of tense muscles. Harry pushed back a little for more friction and Louis stilled.

"No Harry, stop moving... I'm not moving my hand from your hips do you understand me luv? Nod if you do."

Harry nodded ferociously.

"Then hold still baby."

Louis pushed in a little farther this time and Harry dropped his head to the wall in front of him with a thump. He pulled out quickly and slammed back in again jostling the desk. "Fuck this fucking desk" Louis thought to himself.

"Lou" Harry panted out weakly.

"Harry, shut up" he gritted through his teeth as he relentlessly thrust into the younger boy. His hips snapping so fast into Harry that his grip on his hips was starting to falter. Harry whined low in his throat.

"Lou please, I....I need you to.....please, touch me...."

Lou didn't give up.

"No Harry, you're going to come just like this."

Louis changed his angle just a bit and it had Harry sputtering out nonsense and babble, which usually meant Harry was close.

"That's it baby, I know you can do it..." he paused for a moment thinking of something else he really wanted instead though "Harry I'm going to stop now and I want you to turn around. Don't say anything, just be quiet for me ok luv?"

Harry nodded weakly as Lou pulled out of him and turned him around on wobbly legs. Louis put one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on his own shiny cock. He started pumping to the same rhythym as he was previously. Harry watched him in awe as his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

Louis closed his eyes, bit his lip and shot his load up and all over Harry's chest dripping down to that damned butterfly. Harry was speechless. Louis was so damned pleased with himself. He patted Harry lovingly on the cheek, before swiping his hand down Harry's chest gathering some of his come and reached towards Harry's hard, aching dick. It only took two quick tugs and a flick of his wrist to the right and Harry choked out a sob as he came all over Louis' fist. Louis pulled Harry's head down to his chest to let him catch his breath. He leaned back after a few moments to admire the purplish bruises already forming on Harry's hips. He gave him a soft smile and a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"You can go back to your friends now, love you."

"I should probably shower first, I'm covered in tanning oil and spunk Lou...."

Lou waved his hand as he sat down at the bistro table and picked up a piece of honeydew. 'Whatever you want babe. I'm going to catch up on the last few episodes of Homeland on the computer. Give Luxy a kiss from Uncle Lou woudya? Oh and Harry? Wear those shorts again tomorrow luv."

 


End file.
